


Deskgate - 1 Year on

by TotallyRadioactive15



Series: #Ballum - Canon & Continuations [2]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Desk Sex, Intense Sex, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, deskgate, round 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyRadioactive15/pseuds/TotallyRadioactive15
Summary: 1Year on from that infamous scene round 2 occurs
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: #Ballum - Canon & Continuations [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108205
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Deskgate - 1 Year on

**Author's Note:**

> 3 Anons requested this on tumblr to celebrate the anniversary of Deskgate. Hope you enjoy!   
> Again sorry its a bit late x

Ben jumped when he heard the car lot door shut suddenly. He turned around from where he had been checking some documentation on the back wall to see Callum standing there staring at him. 

He was wearing skin tight black skinny jeans, and a dark blue button down shirt and bomber jacket much like what he wore almost a year ago to this date. 

Ben felt his heart beat rapidly in his chest as he willed his feel to move forward. He walked slowly towards Callum stopping milliammeters in front of him. 

Their eyes remained glued to each other and they stared intensely into each others pools of ocean blue. Ben thought he could get lost in if he spent to much time looking into them. 

He let his body take over his head and reached up for Callum, his arms holding his head as the older man leant down gluing their mouths together in a rush of a kiss. 

Ben opened his mouth letting Callum devour it, his hands around Ben's waist pushing him backwards, until the back of his legs hit the edge of Jay's desk. 

Callum pulled back looking down at Ben... making sure this was what he wanted. Ben glared back at Callum using their eyes to silently communicate what they wanted something they where so good at. 

Ben placed his hand behind him and pushed all of the paper work that had been sitting there one to the floor. He looked back at Callum as was taken back by the full force of his body coming into contact with his own again, loosing his balance and falling into the surface of the wooden desk. 

Callum wrapped his arms around Ben's waist and head slowing down Ben's movements and protecting the younger man from and discomfort as he continued to kiss Ben's lips. 

There kisses where full of tongue, and lips and the wetness of there spit leaking from the corners of their mouth. Ben wrapped an arm around Callum's neck securely as his other hand gripped onto the fabric of Callum's jacket holding on for dear life, raising his leg to wrap it around Callum's waist as much as he could trapping Callum against him. 

Callum smirked into the kiss pushing his tongue as deep as it would go, he felt Ben tighten his grip on the older man as he moaned into the kiss unable to keep them inside of him. 

Callum was first to pull away, using his hand to push in-between them undoing Ben'  
s suit trousers, He tried to pulled them down with out removing his hands from Ben but had no luck.  
'Sorry baby' he whispered letting go of Ben making sure his head hit the surface of the table gently before letting go completely. 

He used both of his hands to pull down Ben's trousers before tugging them off of his body, taking his shoes and socks with them. Callum grinned down at Ben who's cock was laying rock hard on his belly. 

Callum licked his dry lips before pulling down his own jeans. They where so tight he pushed them down to just under his arse releasing his cock. 

Ben reached over the side of the desk pulling open the drawer and taking out a bottle of lube he had hidden there earlier in the day. Callum took it from him pumping some into his hands before using it to coat his cock. 

He drenched his fingers with the liquid, pressing them against Ben's tight hole.  
'Fuck' Ben growled biting down on his bottom lips as Callum quickly penetrated him, prepping him for his thickness. 

Foreplay was outweighed by the sheer need and ache for the smaller man in front of him. He dragged out his fingers wiping them on his jeans before pressing his cock head against Ben's hole. 

He pressed it in before pulling it back out and then slamming it home. Ben bite down on his lips trying not to scream out as Callum filled him. 

Callum leant back over the top of Ben as his his thrust in and out gently, picking up the pace as Ben moaned inside of his mouth.

Ben wrapped both of his legs this time around Callum's waist pulling the taller man completely inside of him, his dick hitting his prostate on every stroke. 

Callum wrapped his hands around Ben's head as he kissed him, swallowing every moan that was ripped though the younger man's body 

Callum thrust his hips forward hard, fucking Ben with every fibre of his body until he felt the smaller man shake underneath him.  
His legs resting on the small of Callum's back as they shook.  
Ben squeezed his hole causing Callum to moan loudly biting Ben;s lip as he came inside of the younger man. 

He continued thrusting even though his cock was sensitive until Ben cried into his mouth and spilled his seed across his own belly. 

'oh fuck Callum!' Ben laughed out letting his legs fall from around Callum's waist. 

'God that was intense' 

'More intense than last time?' Ben asked giving him a wink

'So much more intense... cos this time i knew you where mine' Callum told him bending down to give Ben a sweet kiss 

'And I yours'

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & Feedback is greatly appreciated  
> xxx


End file.
